Some electrical circuits are configured to operate differently depending on a power supply voltage received by the electrical circuit. For example, some magnetic Hall effect circuits, e.g., circuits configured to measure magnetic properties based on the Hall effect, may be configured to operate in a standard mode for sensing magnetic properties when a first power supply level is received by the Hall effect circuit, and in a calibration mode when a second, different power supply level is receive by the Hall effect circuit.